1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a random number generator for the provision of random number and/or a random number combination and/or random number matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
The generation of random numbers is needed for many applications, for example in cryptographic applications, stochastic simulations, tests of software and hardware, gambling and competition or also art and music. Due to the increased demand of randomly generated numbers, number combinations, or number matrix such random numbers are offered for different application purposes on interim platforms, see, for example, www.random.org.
The generation of random numbers hereby usually occurs via electronic circuits comprising micro processes, instable switch gates, and such like. Such electronic random generators are, for example, known in DE 10 2004 047 425 B4, DE 10 2006 009 939 B9 or EP 10 12 972 B1. But there remain doubts regarding such electronic random generators whether the numbers generated by electronic circuits are actually generated according to the principle of contingency. In addition, the creation of random numbers is not comprehensible for the user.
Apart from such electronic random generators, random generators operating according to other principles have already been recommended, which, for example, use physical or mechanical processes. For example WO 00/38037 describes a random number generator, which uses an alpha radiation source and counts or captures the alpha particles emitted by an isotope. US 2007/0245293 A1 describes also a random number generator that operates with a liquid drop. The liquid drop falls on a cone and there takes an unpredicted path along which the drop actuates different detection sensors. DE 20 2010 016 063 U1 describes a mechanical random generator in the shape of a cube which is approximately of a spherical shape and is furnished with meridian lines between which flattenings are foreseen. Through the approximate spherical shape the danger of manipulation when throwing the cube is to be reduced. In addition, DE 10 2008 033 162 A1 describes a physical random generator which uses two oscillations of which one is stabilised regarding its duty cycle and the other is not stabilised. Hereby it is then monitored or determined whether with the existence of an amplitude of the first oscillation also the second oscillation has an amplitude or not through which the corresponding bit sequence can be created. DE 103 58 392 A1 describes a random number generator that works with boiling liquids. The area above the boiling liquid into which the vapour bubbles ascend is rayed from a light source so that on a photo transistor, which is arranged on the opposite side of the light source of the vapour bubble area, a different number of photons arrive.
However, such physical random number generators still offer possibilities of manipulation and depending on the design are subject to physical laws which are not random, for example the inclination of the cone for the drop attempt, temperature exactitude and liquid variation with the vapour bubble attempt, etc. According to the design there is only a very limited speed of the number generation which is particular disadvantageous for multi-digit random number sequences.